glowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of ''GLOW''. It is the first episode of the series overall. It was released via Netflix on June 23, 2017. Synopsis Desperate to jump-start her career, struggling actress Ruth heads to a casting call at an LA gym -- and quickly realizes it's not a typical audition. Plot A woman, Ruth, is auditioning for a part. She performs the part with gusto, only to be told that she was reading the male role and that her part is of a secretary telling her boss that his wife is on line two. She is thanked for her time and leaves. She complains to a woman, Mallory, that she is often brought in to read for a part, but is never cast. Mallory explains that directors often tell her that they want someone real, so she brings in Ruth to show them that isn't what they want. She suggests to Ruth that she might be good for one her experimental programs, perhaps erotica, if that's something she's interested in. Ruth says she wants a real part, but doesn't get anywhere. She heads to an exercise class, joining halfway through. There, she chats with a friend named Debbie, telling her about how the casting director offered her porn, which Debbie doesn't think she should do unless it's "porn Shakespeare." Ruth tells her that she doesn't even know if she can pay her gas bill, having eaten Cinnamon Toast Crunch for her last six meals. "But I'm gonna do porn, so things are looking up." Debbie tells her a story of her own acting career, and how she found a man who would support her. Ruth says she chooses work. Debbie asks if she wants to have a family, but Ruth replies that to do that, she would first have to get a boyfriend. Ruth heads home and starts to get ready for bed, then discovers a light blinking on her answering machine. It's Mallory, who tells her about an audition, one that is looking for "unconventional women." She says she'll have her girl follow her up with the details, and that it's not porn. Ruth chuckles with delight. That morning, Ruth heads out fro the audition, at a place called Chavo's Boxing Gym. There, she finds a large group of other women in the bleachers, and joins the group. She talks with another woman, asking if they've started the audition yet. She asks her if she's SAG, and the woman replies that she's "part-Cherokee." A man, Sam Sylvia, greets the group, saying that he'd do anything. He tells them not to talk, to just look at him and smile. A woman he knows, Cherry, asks him to tell them what they're doing there, if it's another one of his trashy vampire movies. He says that it's GLOW, a wrestling television show. He says that it is a wrestling show and they will actually have to wrestle on cable television, viewed by thousands of people. He suggests that anyone with a problem doing a wrestling show leave. A large group leaves, but a fair few still remain. Sam congratulates them on making it through "the first round of cuts." They will now give out their headshots, as well as sign a waiver. A group of women present to him, some more promising than others. Finally, it is Ruth's turn. He asks if she's a "real actor," and she lays out her qualifications. She asks how much actual acting there will be on the program as opposed to hair-pulling, admitting that she doesn't really know wrestling. She asks if he's hiring actors to play wrestlers, or if they're going to be the wrestlers, to which he replies "yes." He says that she has a face that changes, and he's not sure whether or not she's pretty. That night, she finds herself back at home, asking a friend on the phone to wire her $200. She says she got a call back and hangs up. Someone knocks at her window, a guy. She tells him to go, but he says that she didn't want anyone to find out about them. As it turns out, he's cheating on his wife, and she no longer wants anything to do with him. She tells him to go home to his family. He pleads with her, saying that people like them need attention and sex too. His argument works, and they get together and do the deed. That morning, Ruth returns for the casting. Sam introduces "Salty Johnson," who is to present the basics of wrestling maneuvers. As the women demonstrate the maneuvers, he starts cutting some on the spot. Ruth, however makes the early cut. Ruth chats with the "Cherokee" woman from yesterday, suggesting that they come up with a backstory, something that is driving them. She says they have to go above and beyond, though the woman seems confused at best. As they get up to perform, Ruth performs a skit about stolen bread. The Cherokee woman's acting is stiff. Sam says he's cutting them both. She argues that with no scenes, they improvised. He says he's feeling generous, asking her why he should pick her over the other girl. She replies that she's a real actress who will work her ass off. The other woman replies that her dad is Goliath Jackson. Many of the others there seem impressed by this, and Sam is too, saying that Ruth is out. Ruth is unamused that he would cut her simply because her dad's a science teacher. He says he doesn't have to justify himself. She leaves. Later that day, she is accosted by a group of rowdy youths calling themselves the "Los Angeles Death Squad." They talk trash to her and ruin her taco, then steal her purse and keys. She cries from them to give her the keys, but they take off. Late that night, she is picked up by Debbie. Debbie is amused she was jumped by kids, but Ruth replies that they were feral and scary. She curses and she tells her not to swear in front of her kid, Debbie, but then notes that he's a baby, so it doesn't really matter. She says she has a spare key to Ruth's apartment. Debbie invites her to dinner, but she says she has a scene study class. At the class, a man named Neil falls asleep. She chastises him for falling asleep when she has nowhere else to go. That night, she watches a wrestling match. She dresses up, imagining herself as a wrestler. She practices moves. That morning, she returns to the auditions in costume, telling him he's wrong about her. She steps in the ring, tosses off her cape, and recites lines from the scene study the night before, "Cat on A Hot Tin Roof." Then Debbie comes in, shouting at her, asking if she slept with her husband, Mark. Ruth nods, admitting that she did. The two wrestle, and Sam seems into it. Debbie slaps her, saying she doesn't know what she's supposed to do. Ruth asks if they can go somewhere to talk about it, but Debbie replies that she wants to kick her ass and then never see her again. The two fight, the audience wondering if it's real, or if they should care. The scene becomes an imaginary scenario in which the two are fighting before a live crowd, set to music. The crowd is enthralled. Back in the audition, the match is "called." Ruth, pinned on the ground by Debbie, is pounded out - 1, 2, 3. Guest stars *Britt Baron as Justine Biagi *Kimmy Gatewood as Stacey Beswick *Rebekka Johnson as Dawn Rivecca *Sunita Mani as Arthie Premkumar *Kate Nash as Rhonda Richardson *Marianna Palka as Reggie Walsh *Gayle Rankin as Sheila the She-Wolf *Kia Stevens as Tammé Dawson *Jackie Tohn as Melanie Rosen *Ellen Wong as Jenny Chey *Rich Sommer as Mark *Amy Farrington as Mallory Co-stars *John Hennigan as Salty "The Sack" Johnson *Michael Bunin as Drama Teacher *Kimmy Shields as Casting Assistant *Krystal Ellsworth as Jazzercise Instructor *Alec James Milewski as Younger Smaller Actor *Oscar Nixon as White Boy 1 *Jackson A. Dunn as White Boy 2 *Hunter Fischer as White Boy 3 *Aurelia Scheppers as Jeanie Barton *Marc Chaccour as Erma *Rheeqrheeq Chainey as Penelope Category:Season 1 episodes